Contra las cuerdas (Riren)
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Un capitán indefenso y maniatado no es algo que se ve todos los días, Eren quiere ayudarlo, pero eventualmente aprovechará esa oportunidad de oro, Levi no va a negarse a esa ayuda tan necesaria. One shot/Riren/Universo canon/Romance/Lemon/cuerdas/confesiones. Para Fa Teufell.


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les había prometido un Riren de un capítulo, bueno aquí lo tienen, me salió bastante largo, más de ocho mil palabras (wowww) pero bueno, es que tenía que sacarlo de adentro mío, así que no me vengan a reclamar actualizaciones de otras historias, SI, las actualizaré, cuando pueda. Mientras tanto disfruten esto que está re bueno (se autopromociona, jaja). Como es larguito les recomiendo buscar un cojín cómodo, las pantuflas, ponerse auriculares con alguna playlist de su agrado, unas papitas y queso, o palomitas o cualquier cosita que a ustedes les encante comer, porque comer y ver a la OTP dándonse amor es uno de los mayores placeres de esta vida, se lo digo io.

Por cierto, sean amables, por favor, déjenme un review, un kudo, unas apalabritas, un comentario, algo que me haga saber que lo han disfrutado, son muchas horas invertidas y es muy bonito saber que a alguien del otro lado le importa (música de violines, nieva cayendo, ojos del gato con botas).

Por cierto, este fic va dedicado con todo mi amollll para Fa Teufell, que es una persona muy cercana a mí, que cumplió años el 6 de febrero y yo la saludé el 8 porque puse una alarma ese día (?), soy una genia como ven. Traté de sacar esto antes pero viajé a Buenos Aires, bla, bla, familia, quilombos, etc, etc, como sea, salió ahora y espero que ella no llore y le guste y vea que hay mucho mucho amorrrssss. Fin.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, situaciones R18, ya saben.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** La portada es del artista Lena, si alguien quiere hacerle una portada a este fic, le doy la libertad de hacerlo, pueden escribirme por Messenger, por el inbbox de whatsapp, o Mp en Fanfiction, o un comentario aquí, ya vemos. Larga vida a Lena esté donde esté.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"No hay casualidad sino DESTINO. No se encuentra sino lo que se BUSCA, y se busca lo que está ESCONDIDO".**_

_**Ernesto Sábato**_

_**.**_

.

Eren salió a tomar un poco de aire. Las prácticas de la mañana dejaban a todos agotados, de hecho una vez que los relevaban de sus tareas a eso de las seis de la tarde, la mayoría iba a recostarse o tirarse en alguna sombra fresca hasta la hora de cenar dos horas después. Pero él con sus poderes de titán podía estar restablecido en menos de media hora.

Luego de tres años explorando recuerdos y progresando en el manejo de sus poderes había cosas que ya las manejaba más que bien. Llevaba el cabello un poco largo, casi rozándole sus hombros y a sus diecinueve años sentía que tenía la experiencia de un anciano de más de cien, o tal vez más. No era fácil sobrellevar la carga de tantos portadores. Por eso, si bien disfrutaba la compañía con sus amigos, la cuál sabía que no disfrutaría mucho más, a veces necesita irse a caminar un poco, despejar la cabeza, vaciar su mente y simplemente no pensar.

Era difícil, apenas se descuidaba nuevamente su mente se ponía en marcha, pero lo intentaba o perdería la cordura en cualquier momento. Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, los ajustados pantalones blancos del uniforme y las botas, ya estaba curtida su piel, acostumbrada a llevarlos a diario. Mientras rodeaba las barracas y se alejaba un poco, especialmente de la asfixiante vigilancia de la comandante que parecía tener un problema personal o algo como eso con él, era inevitable recordar, ciertos paseos y charlas, allá hacía unos tres o cuatro años atrás, cuando recién estaba dando sus primeros pasos como cadete.

Normalmente acompañaba al capitán Levi, que aunque de trato rudo y parco siempre sabía aconsejarle con sabiduría dada por la experiencias de años de empuñar armas y matar titanes. Siempre había tenido una admiración y un respeto enormes por la querida figura. Lo ponía de buen humor tener esa cercanía con el hombre, como si el solo hecho de estar cerca lo pudiera contagiar de ese aura que emanaba de seguridad y habilidad. Era una tontería, claro, pero en ese momento al joven de ese entonces le parecía posible.

Cuando el escuadrón murió por el ataque del titán hembra se había sentido devastado, culpable, estuvo a punto de hundirse en una profunda depresión de no ser por el capitán. Recordó incluso esa charla a solas en la mesa que les había quedado tan grande donde el hombre había intentado hacerlo reír. El sargento tenía un tipo de humor bastante complejo, pero que uno entendía con el correr del tiempo, ahora incluso podía adelantársele a lo que fuera a decir.

Aunque ya no se vieran tanto como antes, a falta de personal todos andaban más que ocupados y con los nuevos visitantes en la isla y los barcos llegando sin parar, todavía conservaba secretamente esa satisfacción cuando su capitán lo protegía como un tesoro muy preciado, de hecho lo era para Paradis, como esa vez que no le permitió acercarse a esa aliada de su medio hermano, o cuando en muy pocas y contadas ocasiones le decía por lo bajo, un mensaje exclusivamente para él, "bien hecho, cadete", "estuvo bien tu desempeño, Eren". Había algo que no había podido descifrar con el paso del tiempo que seguía presente, cierta alegría, que a esas alturas era poca y escasa, un botón que solo podía ser accionado por el capitán.

Por cierto, ¿dónde andaría ahora? Había escuchado que habían regresado del puerto el día de ayer, pero no había tenido la fortuna de cruzárselo. Una idea, muy estúpida según su parecer, le había atravesado la psiquis, ¿el capitán también sentiría esa secreta satisfacción al brindarle esas palabras? ¿Lo haría con todos? No era algo que podía preguntarlo a boca de jarro sin hacer que sus camaradas sospecharan, por lo que debería quedarse con esa duda. Tampoco se animaba a preguntárselo abiertamente. Recordó cierta vez que estaba en el calabozo, el capitán había confeccionado una manta para que no pasara tanto frío, se había hecho el dormido, pudo sentir como se había quedado de pie a su lado por largos minutos ¿lo estaría observando? ¿Era parte de la rutina de vigilancia? Entonces unos fríos dedos le tocaron el cabello muy sutilmente y parte del cuello enviando escalofríos a toda su anatomía, para luego cubrirlo con la manta y retirarse haciendo el menor ruido posible. Mucho tiempo se preguntó qué había significado aquello, convengamos que el sargento no era una persona afectuosa, al menos no al nivel físico, porque podía demostrar su preocupación de otras maneras, cuidando a todos en batalla como siempre hacía por ejemplo.

Eren se había preguntado si eso había sido un hecho aislado o si sucedería a menudo mientras él estaba profundamente dormido cuando los entrenamientos y experimentos con la entonces, líder de escuadrón, eran tan agotadores. Le gustaba pensar -imaginar-, que había sucedido otras veces, que tal vez él podía generar otros sentimientos en el capitán, tal como él lo admiraba desmedidamente.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿esos eran pensamientos suyos o estaría siendo influenciado por alguno de los cientos de portadores que convivían con él por dentro? Siguió caminando sin rumbo, era difícil perderse en un territorio que ahora conocía como la palma de su mano, así que no se preocuparía por donde podría terminar rondando. Luego de más de una hora llegó hasta una construcción abandonada, probablemente algún intento de barraca o torre vigía, aunque muy alto no era, que luego habían desistido de terminar por lo visto. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. Por curiosidad o por simple inercia se acercó a una de las ventanas, que tenían algunos vidrios rotos y lo que vio allí dentro lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

Parpadeó varias veces, algo aturdido y creyendo que eso era todo, finalmente había perdido la razón. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acercarse, seguro de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, si, era eso. Pero nuevamente quedó petrificado. Se trataba del capitán Levi, en una posición un poco... extraña, atado de pies a cabeza. Inspiró y decidió buscar la entrada a esa construcción, al parecer su superior estaba solo.

Cuando encontró la puerta no supo si golpear o qué hacer, decidió hacer lo primero y luego con cautela metió la cabeza, se anunció pero solo escuchó resoplidos. Para cuando llegó confirmó lo que ya había visto antes.

—¿Ca-capitán?

—Eren —respondió el hombre, un leve sudor le cubría el rostro y parecía haber estado tratando de resolver la situación por sí mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, largos, pesados, incómodos. Eren apreció como el capitán parecía haber sido enrollado en una cuerda muy gruesa, una pierna doblada y la otra extendida, logrando que parte de su pie izquierdo diera con el suelo, mientras que ambos brazos estaban por detrás de su espalda, las cuerdas cruzando por todo su trabajado pecho. No tenía el pañuelo en el cuello y algunos botones de la camisa habían sido arrancados, probablemente mientras el hombre intentaba zafarse de semejante agarre. Varias cuerdas se unían en la espalda y luego ésta se sujetaba a una especie de gancho -¿eso era del equipo 3D?- al techo, con lo cual el capitán parecía una especie de matambre colgando. Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Es largo de explicar —dijo el hombre con esa característica voz carrasposa y grave—. Para no hacerlo tan largo, solía ser muy hábil para desatarme o salir de cualquier situación compleja, así que... es como una especie de prueba, eso.

Eren no quería ni preguntar quién le había hecho eso o porqué el capitán había accedido a semejante desafío.

—Entonces —dijo Eren, luego de carraspear para encontrar su propia voz—, ¿no pudo escaparse de esto? ¿Eso es lo que sucede?

El capitán estaba con el uniforme, de manera que había porqué dudar de lo que había contando, solo que esto era tan... irreal.

—Parece que esta vez no voy a poder solo, me la han jugado porque este nudo de atrás no es corredizo, tengo un cortaplumas en el bolsillo pero como ves estoy imposibilitado de llegar a sacarlo ¡Mierda! —Forcejeó intentando poder desatarse, pero era evidente que no podía.

Eren sabía que debería ofrecer ayuda, pero a la vez era algo bastante... interesante ver cómo el capitán estaba indefenso. Tragó en seco, eso era muy genial, en todos estos años estaba seguro de que jamás le había conocido ninguna debilidad. Sus músculos delgados pero fibrosos completamente atrapados entre esas cuerdas, como una telaraña sensual cubriendo el cuerpo de ese soldado. ¿Realmente era cierto que no podía moverse a su antojo? Se acercó para apreciar más de cerca la situación, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a mirar todo el día? Tch —Se quejó con molestia.

—Bien, entonces, la verdad es que yo no traje nada cortante conmigo.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Eren? Salir así desprotegido, eres una presa fácil, joder.

—Eh, puedo convertirme en titán, así que tan desprotegido no estoy.

—Ya.

—Podría intentar desatarlo, veamos.

Fue por detrás del hombre. Oh. Las cuerdas que le ataban la pierna en esa posición tan incómoda le cruzaban por las ingles y por el trasero. Nunca le había prestado atención a esa parte de la anatomía del capitán, pero ahora, todo apretado por esas cuerdas... Tenía una cintura pequeña en verdad, ¿cómo era posible que con un cuerpo tan delgado tuviera tanta fuerza y fuera tan letal? Por un momento se olvidó de lo que debía hacer, flashes le inundaron la cabeza, escenas del capitán en plena acción, gritando, rebanando, moviéndose como un torbellino de cuchillas, sudor y sangre, lo que muchos consideraban aterrador a él le parecía glorioso.

—¿Y bien? —Apremió el hombre que podía girar apenas su cabeza tratando de ver en qué se estaba demorando tanto el mocoso.

—Es que no sé ni por donde empezar, a ver...

Trató de enfocarse en la tarea, el sol estaba descendiendo y la verdad la visibilidad se le hacía más y más dificultosa. Lo sintió mascullar algún improperio, pero no llegó a escuchar lo que decía. La pierna libre le temblaba un poco, era su único punto de apoyo y por cómo estaba colgado no llegaba a asentar toda la planta del pie, solo la mitad. ¿Desde qué hora estaría así? Se lo veía agotado y fastidiado. Con seguridad le quedarían marcas. Marcas...

Un par de veces se habían cruzado en las duchas, cuando los cadetes salían, los líderes entraban o viceversa, un par de veces había llegado a verlo con la toalla en la cintura, el torso definido y lleno de músculos, había apreciado las cicatrices que el uso continúo de la correas dejaban sobre el cuerpo, todos las tenían, excepto él por ese misterioso poder regenerativo que le brindaba el poder titán. Pero en el cuerpo del capitán se notaban muchísimo más, era ridículamente blanco, las cicatrices de batallas y las marcas de las correas parecían pinceladas artísticas adornándole el bonito y compacto cuerpo.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Calambre, joder.

—Déjeme ayudarlo —dijo el más joven mientras se acercaba y con facilidad lo levantaba entre sus brazos, gracias a su altura y los años de duro entrenamiento era capaz de levantar casi dos veces su peso, de manera que cargar al capitán no era gran cosa y de paso le daba un poco de alivio a la pierna sobre exigida. Lo agarró desde atrás y tratando de ser lo más correcto posible lo levantó en el aire unos cuántos centímetros.

El sargento se estremeció con ese contacto y de inmediato se quedó mudo. En general no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, de hecho era algo que encontraba por demás desagradable, a menos que fuera inevitable en una batalla o para poder salvar a algún aliado. Si bien el alivio le sobrevino de inmediato, había algo en esa posición que se sentía por demás embarazoso. Así atado y Eren sosteniéndolo parecían dos bailarines ejecutando alguna especie de figura. Ridículo. Mataría a la puta cuatro ojos que lo había puesto en una situación tan inconveniente, solo esperen a que pudiera liberarse, se las iba a cobrar con creces.

Iba a quejarse de nuevo pero notó como el corazón de Eren latía a todo dar, tenía una especie de sexto sentido que le permitía saber cuando una persona se ponía nerviosa, tal vez no lo estaba mirando pero había pequeños detalles que a veces escapaban a la mayoría de los ojos pero a no a los suyos, entrenado por años y años con delincuentes de diversas calañas, podía adivinar el estado de alguien incluso solo por su respiración. Sus manos estaban justo sobre el pecho del muchacho, lo estaba rozando, claro que no era a propósito pero podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo, siempre había tenido una temperatura elevada, con respecto a los humanos normales, si es que se podía decir que ellos lo eran, porque se supone que eran demonios. Como fuera, los dedos de Eren ahora eran más largos, sus manos más fuertes, todo él era como un diamante que había brotado de un carbón.

—Ya estoy bien —avisó con tranquilidad, con la voz más dócil y mansa.

Eren lo bajó de nuevo, con calculada lentitud. Tocar al capitán, incluso si era una situación impensada como esa, era una especie de privilegio con la que fantaseaban todos los reclutas alguna vez, y de la que él podía aprovecharse un poco en esta ocasión tan inesperada y extraña. Joder, si el capitán llegara a escuchar sus pensamientos lo rebanaría como un pepino para ensalada. El capitán enojado daba miedo, y excitaba un poco también... ¿qué?

Movió las manos por las cuerdas que comprimían los brazos del hombre, trató de hallar algún nudo, el inicio, alguna junta donde pudiera meter sus dedos y comenzar a desenredar esa maraña de hilos, carajo que la cuerda estaba apretada. Fue inevitable rozarlo, una y otra vez, sin querer, se repetía -aunque poco se lo creía-. Encontró una bifurcación y tiró sin mucho preámbulo sacándole un jadeo doloroso al hombre, al parecer no había hecho sino apretarlo mas.

—¡Mierda! No tires de eso, tch.

—Lo siento, es que esto es como un laberinto.

Siguió las cuerdas con sus dedos palpando e intentando encontrar algún lugar para poder aflojar el entramado, pero era complicado. Sus manos acariciaron el borde de las caderas, el muslo sujeto, nuevamente la cintura, pero sin éxito. Levi contuvo la respiración, era consciente de que el joven solo estaba buscando la unión de las cuerdas, sin embargo esos toques le sabían a indecencia disfrazada de solidaridad, de pronto su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa exploración y de una manera muy retorcida, muy, se empezaba a sentir... agradable. Menuda mierda. Descubrir que a lo mejor era un pervertido a sus casi cuarenta años de existencia.

No. Porque tal vez ya lo era desde antes.

¿Cuántas noches se había quedado como un búho acechando a su presa? Observando el cuerpo dormido de Eren, disfrutando su respiración pesada y rítmica. Caía en la inconsciencia de una manera tan profunda que le permitía a veces acariciarle unos mechones de cabello, otras veces, muy esporádicamente, lograba acariciar apenas su cuello descubierto y tentador con la yema de sus falanges, mismas que luego se llevaba a la boca imaginando que podía probar su sabor, su esencia. Jamás había ido más lejos, ni tampoco cruzaría límite alguno. Eso era lo máximo que se había permitido. Su pequeño placer culposo.

¿Qué lo había llevado ese día a pedirle a Erwin que lo dejara a su cuidado? Aunque probablemente el comandante se lo hubiera ordenado de todas maneras, es decir, no existía otra persona capaz de dominar a esa bestia.

Dominar.

Dejó caer su cabeza lánguidamente hacia adelante y cerró los ojos, si el mocoso supiera de las veces que se imaginó dominándolo, y de una manera completamente inmoral. Después de todo no era una novedad que todos los que terminaban en el cuerpo de Exploración estaban un poco tocados de la cabeza. O simplemente Eren le parecía completamente fascinante. Un chico que tenía una mirada tierna un momento y en un dos por tres se convertía en un dios de la destrucción, un dios que él estaba dispuesto a adorar hasta el fin de su existencia.

—Creo que sería mejor que intentaras cortarlas —habló al fin, tratando de volver de ese limbo mental en el que se estaba hundiendo debido a los constantes toques del cadete.

—Es que no tengo con qué.

—Busca en mi bolsillo, atrás, hay un pequeño cuchillo retráctil, yo no pude sacarlo.

Eren volvió su mirada al trasero del capitán. Bien, no era su culpa, la situación lo exigía. Mientras veía la manera de meter la mano al dichoso bolsillo que estaba apretado por las cuerdas, se preguntó por primera vez qué clase de hombre era el capitán. No qué clase de soldado, que sus hazañas y virtudes se las sabía de memoria. Levi, el hombre detrás del uniforme y la placa. ¿El capitán se masturbaría? Seguramente, era una necesidad inherente a cualquier hombre, pero bueno, Levi no era un hombre normal ¿o sí? Iba al baño, se alimentaba y necesitaba dormir como el resto, así que era probable que también tuviera que sentir deseos y ganas de aliviarse. ¿Qué cara haría el capitán al llegar al clímax? Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

Tuvo que sostenerlo con firmeza con una mano de la cadera para que no se moviera tanto por el movimiento oscilatorio al estar suspendido y con la otra coló dos dedos entre las cuerdas para encontrar el inicio de la abertura del dichoso pantalón. Mierda, esto era un poco, indecoroso, pero no podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando.

Levi apretó los labios, porque parecía que su cuerpo quería arrojar alguna especie de sonido vergonzoso y no, eso jamás. Agradecía que el mocoso no le pudiera ver la cara, no era una persona que se sonrojaba, al menos nunca le había pasado que él recordara, sin embargo sentía el rostro caliente, bueno, el esfuerzo y el calor del lugar no ayudaban sin duda, sí, se debía a eso. No tenía que ver con la posición por demás sugestiva, la mano de Eren sobre su cadera y sus dedos escarbando sobre su glúteo. Ninguno quería esto, era un acontecimiento fortuito, solo eso.

—Ya lo siento, pero, uf, no puedo sacarlo.

—Joder, no te vayas a cortar, no quisiera que te convirtieras justo ahora, me aplastarías como una puta cucaracha.

Sintió al joven reírse a sus espaldas y tuvo que aceptar que ese sonido lo había extrañado, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había escuchado reír? No lo recordaba. Antes era bastante frecuente verlo sonriendo, aunque más no fuera con esos otros dos mocosos que lo seguían como una sombra. La sonrisa de Eren era cautivadora, lamentaba haber visto como al paso del tiempo se iba apagando, su rostro se volvía más adusto, más serio, cómo el de él. La vida de un soldado no era fácil, la de Eren menos que menos. Se alegraba que esa estúpida situación hubiera provocado una cercanía entre ellos, una intimidad forzada, pero intimidad al fin y principalmente esa risa, lamentaba no haber podido verla, pero a falta de contacto visual se la imaginaría.

—Ya no soy un crío —habló Eren cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cuello—, no me transformaré por lastimarme un poco, ahora puedo manejarlo, así que relájese. Confíe en mí, lo sacaré de este embrollo.

—Fantástico —Soltó con su acidez habitual.

Eren tuvo que agacharse, por que de verdad no podía sacar el artefacto, tendría que correr la cuerda para poder liberar el bolsillo.

—No se moleste, pero no puedo sacarlo así, voy a tener que...

—¡Ugh!

No pudo contener el jadeo al sentir como el joven lo agarraba de la retaguardia con fuerza, notó que estaba tirando de las cuerdas para correrlas, malditos cordeles condenadamente apretados, pero es que tanta fricción, tanto manoseo -no intencional, pero manoseo al fin- empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que cuando Hange lo estaba atando no sintió ni la cuarta parte de la intensidad que sentía con Eren. Nunca se detenía a pensar en esas cosas, tampoco tenía tiempo de hacerlo, pero sin duda existía una especie de conexión especial con el muchacho, sin mencionar que ahora ya había cumplido su mayoría de edad. ¿Y qué tenía que ver la edad con desatarlo? Carajo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando rumbos cada vez más oscuros; hablando de oscuridad, el sol se había ocultado del todo. Malditamente perfecto.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Eren triunfal. Luego fue por el frente con la pequeña cuchilla en la mano—. ¿Por dónde cree que debería empezar?

—No tengo la más puta idea, sé que los nudos finales fueron por detrás, así que supongo que por allí debería ser, trata de cortar alguna de las cuerdas que aprisionan mis brazos.

—De acuerdo.

Eren miró fugazmente la entrepierna del capitán, con todas esas sogas cruzando alrededor esa zona quedaba despejada, como una especie de escenario donde el protagonista era el pene del sargento, el cual estaba bastante hinchado. Su mente quedó en blanco ante este descubrimiento.

Esto... ¿era algún tipo de juego sexual entre el capitán y otra persona? Sintió como su pecho se envenenaba con sentimientos funestos, pero podía ser ¿no? ¿Con quién? ¿El capitán estaba excitado o su órgano era así de grande? La verdad nunca se lo había mirado con tanta atención, y además ¿qué diantres hacía pensando en el pene del capitán y en si esto era un juego pervertido que él estaba manteniendo con otro u otra? Apretó el cuchillo con excesiva fuerza y volvió atrás.

Con la disminución de la luz empezaba a dificultársele la visión. Tanteó las cuerdas y la verdad todas parecían iguales, aquí y allá superpuestas unas contra otras, no había manera de saber cuál sería la principal, en fin, empezaría a cortar, las cosas no empeorarían de todos modos. Con cuidado tomó una y comenzó a pasar el filo del arma contra la misma, mierda, no era fácil cortarlas por el ajuste que tenían y porque eran imposiblemente gruesas, ¿de donde habían sacado ese cordel? ¿De uno de los barcos?

Le llevó mas de cinco minutos cortarla, luego tiró de la misma para poder ver si eso aflojaba la situación, pero debajo de esa había otra, puta mierda. Tiró de los extremos tratando de que se soltara, pero no sirvió de nada, otras las cruzaban de los dos extremos, debería seguir cortando, pero de hacerlo tenía miedo de lastimar la piel del capitán. Soltó un suspiro agotado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre a quien le volvía a temblar la pierna, pero hacía un esfuerzo enorme por resistir.

—No, no sirvió, es como un puto laberinto de cordeles. Veamos, trataré por el frente —Explicó mientras volvía a encarar al hombre—. Tal vez una de estas —dijo pasando sus dedos por el pecho del otro, no era su intención, pero Eren no sabía lo sensibilizado que estaba el sargento y esos toques sobre su pecho eran aún más reveladores que los de su espalda.

Sin embargo Levi tenía una voluntad a prueba de fuego, por lo que mantuvo su expresión impasible como un campeón.

—Disculpe, estoy tratando de hacer esto de la mejor manera, no quiero lastimarlo.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Y ya sabes que no me moriré por un pequeño piquete, tú solo dale con fuerza.

Eren se quedó paralizado ante la última frase, su mente ya no le funcionaba bien y tendía a tomar todas esas palabras con un sentido completamente distorsionado de la realidad. Levi enarcó una ceja ante la expresión del joven.

—Ya, veamos.

Metió su mano entre una de las cuerdas y el pecho, justo a la altura de una de las tetillas y el hombre se tensó de inmediato.

—¿Le duele?

—No, no, sigue, no me hagas caso. Solo estoy agotado, hasta que apareciste ya llevaba más de dos horas lidiando con esto.

Eren notó el temblor de la pierna del capitán y se le ocurrió una idea, una inocente idea... que los complicaría mucho.

Puso una de sus piernas por el lado interno de la del capitán y acercó su cuerpo bastante, demasiado. Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido, era algo automático ponerse alerta si alguien invadía su espacio personal, más si era un joven apuesto y apreciado, muchísimo más si era Eren.

—Aquí, apoye su pierna sobre la mía, capitán, así descansa un poco, para evitar otro calambre.

Sí, era una muy buena sugerencia, que el hombre aceptó de inmediato, pero al ejecutarla la posición fue un poco confusa. Su pierna sobre la de Eren que la mantenía flexionada para que pudiera apoyarse, solo hizo que sus caderas se acercaran tanto que casi se tocaban. Bien, ambos eran conscientes de que no había dobles intenciones, pero la verdad parecía como si el capitán estuviera abrazando el cuerpo del cadete con su pierna.

Incómodo.

Levi trató de mirar al piso, concentrarse en algunos escombros ahí abajo, mientras Eren se ruborizaba sin poder evitarlo. Solo quería ayudarlo sin tener que levantarlo de nuevo, pero ahora, ahora... el pene del capitán se estaba rozando con el suyo prácticamente, tragó duro y trató de concentrarse en la cuerda del pecho, tenía que cortarla, eso era, solo debía concentrarse en eso o se rebanaría un dedo.

La entrepierna del capitán estaba despierta, ahora no le quedaban dudas, sin embargo su expresión facial era la misma de siempre. Mierda, no quería mirar hacia abajo, sin embargo sentía el persistente calor de la entrepierna ajena recayendo sobre sus partes más sensibles, ¿por qué había sugerido semejante cosa? ¡Dios! Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que al cortar una de las cuerdas sobre el pecho algo se soltaría en todo ese enredo y el torso del capitán cayó hacia adelante por inercia, Eren soltó el cuchillo a tiempo porque sino lo hubiera apuñalado.

—¡Woha! —exclamó mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros del capitán para enderezar su cuerpo otra vez.

—Tch.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, ya te dije que no es tu culpa. No entiendo cómo es que esto se está complicando tanto. Escucha, tratemos otra cosa, trata de cortar las ligaduras sobre mi pierna, al menos con mis extremidades libres podré pararme decentemente, anda.

—Sí.

Buscó el cuchillo a tientas, ya que la oscuridad empezaba a sentirse con todo su peso, haciendo la tarea más y más difícil.

—Esto es como un puto caos —dijo Eren ya fastidiado del todo.

—Y qué lo digas.

No sabía si la situación ahora era peor, al estar arrodillado tenía la entrepierna del capitán a la altura de su cara.

"No mires al frente, no mires al frente, cuerda, cuerda, focalízate, Eren", se daba ánimos.

—¡Ah, joder!

Un nuevo calambre le comenzó a morder la pantorrilla al soldado más fuerte y quedó en blanco cuando sintió las grandes y calientes manos de Eren agarrándolo del muslo para luego acomodar su pierna sobre su hombro como punto de apoyo. Puta vida. Ahora tenía la cara del mocoso a centímetros de su jodida entrepierna y fue imposible, literalmente, no sentir un fuerte tirón en la misma, una placentera ola de agitación despabilando del todo su libido.

—A-Aguante capitán, trataré de t-terminar cuanto antes —Avisó el mocoso con una endurecida y ¿agitada? voz.

Bendita oscuridad porque a estas alturas de verdad no era capaz de decir si realmente estaba su piel enrojecida o no, pero podía apostar todo a que era bastante probable. Solo escuchaba la cuchilla raspando contra las fibras de los cordeles, mientras el movimiento de la misma repercutía en su cuerpo haciendo que se moviera hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, hasta que en cierto momento su entrepierna chocó contra la cabeza de Eren. Ya que, no se podía sentir más humillación de la que ya sentía.

—Ah, eh, disculpa —dijo mientras movía la cadera lo que le daban sus restringidas posibilidades e intentaba alejar un poco su trasero para no estar tan apretados.

—No se preocupe, capitán.

Mierda, su imaginación estaba desbocada, porque hubiera jurado que ese "capitán" salió con el tono más corrompido y lascivo con que alguien hubiera invocado su posición en el ejército. "Tienes al titán atacante arrodillado entre tus piernas", le susurró su mente con muy malas intenciones y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza tratando de que un poco de dolor le devolviera la cordura que tanto necesitaba en este momento.

Afortunadamente con dos cortes más las cuerdas sobre su pierna derecha cedieron y en pocos segundos pudo liberarla. ¡Ah, el placer de la libertad! Bueno, tal vez no todo era por la libertad, sino por ese chico. De nada valía mentirse, ya no podía engañarse, la atracción que sentía era tan fuerte que estaba dispuesto a romper los límites por primera vez. Bufó dolorido cuando la sangre comenzó a circular por su extremidad provocándole cosquilleos y una molesta sensación de hormigueo desde la ingle a la punta de los pies, al menos eso lo distrajo de otras reacciones que ya no lograba controlar.

—¡Ugh!

Eren se puso de pie con rapidez y lo agarró del trasero, juntando sus pelvis descaradamente y por un momento se sintió completamente desorientado, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?

—Tal vez ahora pueda... encontrar el entramado principal —Le susurró el joven con notoria turbación, prácticamente con los labios pegados a la concha de su oreja.

Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad circundante, ese toque no tenía nada de solidario, ni normal, entonces ¿era así? No había sido algo unilateral. Eren alejó su cara y sus rostros se encontraron, imposiblemente cerca, aunque claro ayudaba lo de estar suspendido en el aire prácticamente. Por la diferencia de alturas, notó que el joven estaba algo encorvado hacia él, sus cabellos le rozaban el rostro, su aliento cálido y húmedo recaía sobre su rostro, y sus ojos... ¡Ah, sus ojos! Parecían dos brasas encendidas, no supo si por su poder titán o qué, no le importaba tampoco, pero parecían tener una tenue, inteligente chispa propia. Gruñó como un animal furioso antes de acercar su rostro, uniendo sus labios al fin.

Fue como tragar lava hirviendo y derretida, había un poco de dolor y desesperación en ese primer beso, en esa caricia bucal que estaban concretando, después de haberlo deseado por tantos años. Al menos para Levi estaba claro, cada vez que arriesgaba su vida, la de sus cadetes, la de quien fuera por traer a Eren sano y salvo. No era solo por cumplir con un mero deber impuesto. Él deseaba salvarlo, deseaba preservarlo, incluso si existía una maldición que condenaba su existencia a un par de años más de supervivencia solamente. No podía importarle menos, si su vida podía prolongar aunque más no fuera una hora de la de Eren, con gusto la entregaba en bandeja.

Se despojó de todos los estatutos, normas y reglas, por una puta vez iba a hacer lo que sentía. Cuidarlo, verlo sonreír, mantenerlo a salvo porque él lo decidía, porque él lo elegía por encima de todos los mandatos.

Abrieron sus bocas para mezclar sus lenguas, se buscaron ávidas de enredarse y sentir más. La posición era incómoda, las manos de Eren fueron a dar con la cabeza del capitán para poder seguir disfrutando de ese beso que le taladraba el alma. ¿Siempre había sentido esta necesidad? Sí, la había estado camuflando, como un camaleón la pintó de colores, se dijo una y mil veces que solo era profunda admiración, incluso cuando Armin le quiso sugerir de una manera diplomática, como siempre era su rubio amigo- que había cierta tensión "extraña" cuando sus ojos seguían al capitán Levi. Claro que lo admiraba, pero eso solo era la punta del enorme iceberg con el que se había chocado esa misma tarde.

Se separaron brevemente para respiraron y volvieron a colisionar con sus bocas, buscando conquistar la contraria, creando un ritmo y una música específicamente suyas.

—Eren —habló Levi de una erótica manera—. Desátame de una vez y deja de jugar.

—Como ordene, capitán.

Cortó una a una las cuerdas que lo mantenían suspendido, acción que podría haber hecho desde el principio, pero tal vez ellos inconscientemente ya se estaban prestando a este juego provocativo. Sin haberlo planeado o haberlo pedido, sin palabras, ellos mismo se habían ido enredando en hilos invisibles más fuertes que cualquier cuerda física. Irónico y genial, por cierto.

Una vez que cortó la última cuerda, Levi al fin pudo asentar ambos pies en el suelo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y no necesitó de más ayuda ya que por sus propios medios para que en menos de lo esperado estuviera al fin libre de toda atadura, en más de un sentido.

Atenazó uno de los brazos del joven y lo volteó en dirección a la pared más cercana, donde lo arrinconó sin mayores preámbulos. Se aplastó completamente a esa anatomía caliente, a ese cuerpo juvenil con el que tantas veces había fantaseado. Eren tenía los ojos llenos de deseos carnales y la respiración alterada, no esperó que el capitán hiciera otro movimiento, fue él quién continuó con la iniciativa, lo besó impaciente, necesitado de volver a sentir esas corrientes de éxtasis una vez más naciendo desde sus bocas y trasladándose a lo más recóndito del cuerpo.

Tiró con brusquedad de la chaqueta marrón de su superior para quitársela con premura, quería apoderarse de su premio cuanto antes, y mientras intentaba extraer su camisa, haciendo un esfuerzo para que los pocos botones que quedaban intactos no salieran volando en todas direcciones, decidió prenderse del níveo y blanquecino cuello, fornido y lleno de venas, sus manos palpando esa extensión de piel tan ansiada. Levi no se quedó atrás, teniendo en claro que esto era algo que ambos anhelaban, procedió a quitarle la remera en un parpadeo y hundió sus dedos en esa mata de cabellos lacios y brillantes. Sus caderas refregándose sin control. Le bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón y la garganta de Eren vibró tratando de liberar un gemido que fue bebido de inmediato por la boca del sargento.

Tantas veces conformándose con migajas, con ese sabor tan ansiado y prohibido, que ahora podía degustar hasta empacharse, el puto paraíso. Nuevamente irónico, pero al menos era real ahora. Lamió su mano y comenzó a masturbar al joven de una manera apretada, ruda, tal como era él, mientras mojaba dos de sus dedos con su saliva, llevando sus falanges profundo dentro de su garganta para cubrirlos de la saliva más espesa y densa posible. Eren era un manojo de resoplidos y palabras incongruentes, desnudo contra la pared gris y fría, se antojaba como un delicioso manjar del que no iba a privarse.

Mientras volvían a besarse con la misma fogosidad de un inicio Levi levantó una de las hermosas piernas de Eren invitándola a que rodeara su cadera, para luego comenzar a tantear la dulce y anillada entrada en la que quería alojarse cuanto antes. Eren se sentía sofocado, no tenía experiencia en el terreno sexual, más allá de haberse tocado un par de veces y haber visto cabras o caballos encima de algunas hembras en la época de apareamiento. No es que no se diera cuenta de cómo iban a encaminarse las cosas, lo cual le generaba bastante ansiedad para ser honestos, pero confiaba plenamente en el capitán quien parecía tener el panorama mucho más claro que él, a Dios gracias. Así que se dejó guiar, lo deseaba con tanta necesidad como se ansiaba la misma libertad.

—¡Uff!

La intromisión del primer dígito no fue del todo agradable, además de que lo confundía bastante el hecho que sería "ese lugar" donde al parecer se unirían, lo cual lo aturdía un poco, pero decidió aceptar lo que fuera que iba a suceder, porque era con su capitán, su admirado héroe, su despiadado líder, su amante secreto ahora. Se le erizó la piel de la espalda para cuando Levi tenía dos dedos dentro suyo y los empujaba con sabia precisión, frotando un punto dentro de él que le dejó las piernas débiles y la garganta herida de tanto gemido y jadeo junto. Lo giró de repente y le regaló un camino de besos ásperos sobre los huesos de su columna, desde atrás volvió a penetrarlo con dos de sus dedos y la sensación, no nueva sin dejar de serlo, le gustó mucho más. Lo distraía con las acciones de su boca sobre la sensible espalda a la vez que las arremetidas con su mano se incrementaban en fuerza y vigor. Eren, apoyando una mano y la frente en la pared, con la otra se dio placer a sí mismo tratando de calmar un poco su erección.

Estuvieron un buen rato en esa faena, de tanto en tanto Levi tiraba de su cabellera hacia atrás obligándolo a arquearse para él, ver a Eren de esa manera, sometiéndose a su dominio era mil veces mejor que la mejor taza de té negro del mundo, y eso era mucho decir para él. Cuando sintió que el joven se ahogaba en gemidos bajó la velocidad con la que lo estaba aflojando, porque de seguir lo haría acabar y aún no quería eso. Lo liberó, juntó la ropa de ambos e improvisó un lecho sobre el suelo donde acostó a Eren con delicadeza. Se quitó las botas y los pantalones al fin, su erección pulsaba ansiosa y mortificada por tanto encierro previo. Se acomodó sobre ese cuerpo hermoso y varonil y sin mediar palabras le enseñó muchas y variadas formas de dar placer a la persona amada.

Escupió sobre sus dedos para volver a alojarlos de manera tranquila pero firme en el ajustado y caliente interior del joven, quien ya sabiendo que existía una zona por demás satisfactoria allí, lo recibió con mayor soltura.

La boca del capitán era peligrosa, tal como cuando el capitán combatía, se movía con velocidad y precisión,mordiendo suavemente, succionando y lamiendo a lo largo de su pecho provocándole estertores que nunca pensó que una persona podía sentir. Eren arqueó su espalda naturalmente a la vez que sus manos buscaban tocar el cuerpo delgado de ese temible hombre.

—¡Ah, ah, cap-capitán, ah!

—Levi —pidió -ordenó- el más bajo mientras intentaba alojar un tercer dedo aunque sin forzarlo ni exigirle demasiado.

Eren sintió su cara arder al recibir ese permiso que volvía el momento más íntimo aún, si es que era posible, y lo era. Pero para eso necesitaba de una confirmación mayor. Levantó su torso apoyándose en sus codos y con una mano tiró de la nuca de Levi para acercar sus rostros. Resoplando, entregado, vencido, lo besó con lentitud, saboreando centímetro a centímetro la cavidad acuosa y cálida de su líder y al fin, separándose apenas un poco lo llamó de una manera agonizante y lujuriosa.

—Levi, ah, Levi, Le-Levi.

El hombre podría haber acabado de solo escuchar a Eren invocando su nombre, pero mejor lo hacía como correspondía. Sacó su mano y escupió en la otra para lubricar su propio miembro. Eren lo miraba con el cabello despeinado enmarcando su agraciado rostro, los ojos encendidos y la boca entreabierta, una belleza temible y abrumante.

—Relájate, Eren —ordenó el capitán y el joven abrió más sus piernas y subió sus rodillas para darle un mejor acceso, el instinto le iba mostrando un camino no recorrido pero que iba apareciendo claro y exacto de manera intuitiva.

El miembro del soldado más fuerte era grueso, así que Levi se tomó las cosas con calma, antes se cortaría una mano que hacerle daño a ese joven, a esa maravilla de la que se sentía responsable, su bienestar y placer estaban por encima de todo. Se agarró el pene con una mano, una fina película de transpiración los cubría a ambos, apoyó la punta en la entrada enrojecida y sensible y empujó, se deslizó ingresando solo hasta el glande y Eren hizo un mohín de disgusto, por lo que lo sacó de inmediato.

—¿Duele?

—Mn, no, es solo... algo incómodo.

—Aguanta, solo es así al principio, respira hondo y relájate, así, eso es.

Esta vez entró con mayor facilidad, pero solo hasta el frenillo. Tuvo que intentar muchas veces, entrar y volver a salir, suave pero firme. La entrada pulsaba apretadamente sobre el engordado miembro de capitán que luchaba por no dejarse arrastrar por las placenteras sensaciones. Nunca había besado tanto a alguien, pero quería aplacar la molestia que aún sentía Eren cada vez que lo invadía. Lo acarició en todos los lugares donde sabía -y los que no sabía también- para despertarle agradables sensaciones, besó y dejó que lo besara hasta sentir los labios inflamados de tanto abuso y cuando quisieron acordar ya podía entrar hasta la mitad al menos. Por ahora eso debería bastar.

Pasaron más de quince minutos hasta que al fin la entrada de Eren pareció acostumbrarse a la intromisión, entonces pudo disfrutar las estocadas del capitán, una tras otra, con esmero y cuidado, cerró los ojos, se concentró en el aroma almizclado y potente de su capitán, joder, ojalá él pudiera oler así. Aún era incómodo por momentos sin embargo cuando comenzó a restregar su próstata comenzó un seguidilla de jadeos y gemidos que eran una verdadera delicia.

—Le-Levi, uf.

Su segunda debilidad en esta vida sería escuchar a Eren llamándolo de esa manera tan sensual, la primera era verlo sonreír.

Aunque sabía controlarse y quería darle un momento inolvidable al mocoso, sintió como su abdomen comenzaba a tensarse, anticipando el momento previo al clímax. No quería ser él solo quien disfrutara, por lo que besando a Eren a la vez que lo embestía, empresa realmente dura debido a su estatura, aunque Eren lo ayudó levantando el torso y enredando sus brazos sobre su espalda, con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo para lograr que alcanzara ese ansiado placer.

Eren se retorcía abrumado por tantas sensaciones nuevas, Pero bastaba conectar con la mirada del capitán, una mirada que jamás le había conocido antes, sin dudas peligrosa pero a la vez comprometida, una mirada con la que le juraba lealtad, acompañamiento y mucho más. Movió su cadera en automático para sentir más deleite proveído por la mano de su capitán. Jamás lo habían tocado así, pero a él le permitía todo, con él se animaba a cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran posibles sentirse.

—¿Lo estás sintiendo?

—¡Ugh, sí, sí! ¡Ah, Levi!

Eren hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó sus dientes, a pesar de que solo la luz de la luna los estaba cubriendo Levi pudo grabarse a fuego la lasciva expresión de su cadete -sí, era suyo, a la mierda lo que dijeran los comandantes- en el momento justo en que alcanzaba un orgasmo soberbio, su entrada pulsó comprimíendose sobre su miembro y llevándolo de inmediato al éxtasis, mientras sentía la esencia caliente y espesa de Eren escurriendo entre sus dedos que aún lo acariciaban pero con más lentitud.

Levi sentía que iba a desmayarse, el clímax le había drenado todas las energías, además que ya venía agotado del esfuerzo anterior. Aunque todo había valido la pena, absolutamente todo. Se recostó sobre el delicioso cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía las manos grandes de Eren acariciando su espalda de una manera encantadora. Solo a él podía permitirle que lo tocara de aquel modo, solo a él.

Salió despacio de su interior y se acomodó a un costado, no podía importarle menos la suciedad del lugar, había momentos que estaban por encima de sus obsesiones, total que todo podía arreglarse con un baño y ya. Se estremeció al sentir de nuevo las manos de Eren repasando el costado de su cuerpo y entonces volvieron a mirarse. Los ojos de Eren y su expresión eran un verdadero poema y eso que él no había leído muchos que se dijera.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue lo primero que indagó, tal vez para quebrar el silencio porque era obvio que el joven estaba bien a decir por esa aura inmaculada que parecía rodearlo, o tal vez solo él lo veía de esa manera, bueno, mejor si era así.

—Sí. Pero usted, esas marcas le durarán varios días —Apreció el joven repasando con sus dedos por los lugares donde la cuerda había dejado su huella en color rojo que se estaba volviendo morado.

—Mmm, aunque valió la pena —Soltó por lo bajo.

Eren se acercó para besarlo sutilmente en los labios, en ese mundo de destrucción y muerte había un pequeño espacio que habían encontrado guiados por las casualidades y sus deseos, solo se preguntaba cuánto duraría, si se limitaría a ese encuentro fugaz o podría repetirse. Y si bien podía convertirse en un titán que destrozaba buques como si fueran cerros de arena, para estas cuestiones se volvía un ovillo de timidez, no sabía cómo preguntar o qué decir. Por eso quería seguir tocando y besando, extendiendo el momento lo máximo posible.

Conversaron entre susurros acerca de la última expedición en el puerto en la cual el capitán había asistido al ejército de Paradis, pero sin entrar en mayores detalles. De pronto escucharon voces y pasos acercándose, una luz como de antorcha que se aproximaba.

Hange se metió al lugar con cautela y se sorprendió cuando encontró a Levi terminando de ajustarse las correas de su uniforme el cual estaba manchado por todas partes, al parecer se había revolcado en el suelo o algo como eso, hasta estaba un poco desprolijo y despeinado.

—¡Carajo! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo la mujer mirando el festín de cuerdas sobre el piso—. ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo hiciste, enano?! Era imposible que te desataras, ¡imposible!

—No seas mala perdedora, loca —respondió mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y golpeaba la planta de sus botas contra el piso para acomodarlas mejor a sus pies—. Cumplí el reto, ya ves, pero mira como me dejaste, tengo el cuerpo cubierto de moretones, carajo.

Hange seguía mirando todo y vio cómo Levi guardaba el cortaplumas en su bolsillo.

—Es trampa usar cuchillo.

—Esa regla no existe, anda, deja de fastidiarme y cumple con el pago.

—¡Mierda! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Eres tan odioso, no puedo entender cómo hiciste.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Por cierto, tenía una novedad que comunicarte, Mikasa salió de las barracas en búsqueda de Eren, según Armin no lo ven desde la tarde. No sé qué haremos con ese chico.

—¿Salió a buscarlo? —Suspiró exhalando con fuerza—. Deberían dejarlo en paz, no está haciendo nada malo, a veces uno necesita un poco de paz y soledad.

—¿Ni siquiera te preocupa? Eso no te lo creo.

—Hablaré con él, iré a buscarlo, de seguro lo encontraré antes que su obsesiva camarada.

—Se nos está yendo de las manos, Levi. Ese chico... no entiende razones, me asusta un poco que no podamos contenerlo.

—Deja de ser tan dramática, todo está bien con él, me lo dice mi instinto.

—Como sea, ya sabes que serás tú el que tendrá que ir tras su trasero si llega a hacer algo indebido.

—Corta la conversación, loca. Confío en él, no va a traicionarnos, ahora vamos de una vez, estoy hecho polvo.

—¿Sientes eso? —dijo la mujer olfateando el aire.

—No empieces con algunas de tus rarezas, hazme el favor.

—Aquí huele como a... ¿semen?

Hange miró a Levi por largos segundos mientras éste cruzaba sus brazos y le devolvía una mirada aburrida. La mujer comenzó a iluminar los alrededores con la antorcha mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y esforzaba su único ojo sano.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy segura, huele a semen.

—Me la jalé —Fue la corta respuesta del capitán, Hange se giró y lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Quieres oler mi pene también?

—¡Levi!

—Ya deja de molestar, volvamos, estoy cansado te dije.

Y ambos salieron del recinto. Eren estaba escudando al fondo, en otra habitación a medio construir donde terminó de vestirse para luego ir a las barracas y que todos conservaran la calma.

Hange no se presentó a la cena, como comandante con seguridad estaría rellenando papeles o haciendo informes. El capitán sí fue. Eren intentó cruzar miradas con él pero de manera casual, cuidándose mucho que sus colegas no notaran su interés, sin embargo no pudo, estaban en mesas opuestas y los cadetes no dejaban de ir a incordiar al hombre para preguntarle puras pendejadas, al menos según su punto de vista.

Una vez que fue a su habitación, finalmente le habían asignado una para él solo, se relajó y se acostó mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido. Cuando recordaba esos besos sobre su cuerpo su piel rememoraba y se erizaba al mismo tiempo, deseaba volver a tocarlo y ser tocado en retorno, ¿qué era eso? ¿Amor? ¿El amor se sentía de ese modo? ¿Era esa necesidad de sentir a una persona lo más cerca posible?

Se sobresaltó al sentir la cerradura de su puerta cediendo, ¿qué? Levi ingresó haciendo el menos ruido, vestido de civil pero con la capa negra corta porque por las noches refrescaba, incluso dentro de las instalaciones. Cerró tras él y se acercó para sentarse en su cama. Eren apretó el edredón entre sus manos, refrenando las ganas de abrazarlo o hacer algo más, pero intuía que el capitán venía a hablarle, solo esperaba que no le pidiera que lo olvidaran o que lo tomaran como un arrebato del momento, eso no por favor.

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió a indagar el hombre y Eren asintió a la espera de lo siguiente—. No soy bueno con las palabras, prefiero las acciones, así que me parece que lo que sucedió hoy ya explica bastante.

La mirada del chico titán estaba llena de dudas, el capitán cerró los ojos un momento tratando de hacer un esfuerzo ya que era obvio que las cosas no estaban claras para el mocoso.

—No sé cómo decirlo —Soltó al fin un poco atribulado—. Para mí es claro.

—¿Qué es claro? —Habló Eren con tranquilidad pero sin dejar de mirar el rostro del soldado más fuerte.

—Esto, tú y yo, ya sabes.

—¿Podría ser más específico?

Levi frunció el ceño y lo miró un poco molesto, luego cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y luego los brazos.

—Podemos... eh, ¿podemos seguir vien-viéndonos? —Se aventuró Eren con el corazón en la mano y tratando de ayudar al otro que tenía las habilidades de una roca para sociabilizar, después de todo estaban hablando del capitán Levi.

—No entiendo.

—No me haga decirlo, caray. Seguir así, ya sabe, como hoy, repetirlo a lo mejor.

—Ya. Pensé que estaba claro, como veo que no entonces te diré que sí. No lo puedo tomar como un hecho aislado o un calor del momento, me cabrea incluso que se pudiera interpretar de ese modo, pero no es nuestro caso —Eren tragó en seco sintiéndose levemente culpable por haberlo siquiera imaginado.

El capitán era una persona de principios, alguien que no se dejaría dominar por simples ganas de follar, había algo más, no sabía si era amor, pero había respeto, admiración, lealtad y muchas ganas de estar juntos, claramente.

—Sí, opino igual que usted.

—Solo hay que ser cautelosos, no quiero generar un alboroto con esa amiga tuya tan apegada que tienes o que los comandantes lo vean como una alianza, una amenaza, yo que sé. Hange no nos patearía en contra, pero los altos mandos... esos viejos de mierda, quién sabe. Sin embargo yo no dudo, que eso te quede claro.

Eren sonrió con espontaneidad y esta vez fue Levi tragando duro, no debía imaginárselo, lo tenía allí frente a sus narices, una auténtica expresión cálida y esperanzadora, brotando y brillando como una estrella del firmamento. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Estás bien con esto, entonces? Yo no soy un crío y-

Eren puso una de sus enormes manos sobre la más cercana de su capitán, al menos había una enorme diferencia, ese contacto, simple, genuino, le cortó todo el discurso que iba a despachar.

—Lo sé. Está bien así. Solo quería pedirle una cosa —Levi enarcó una ceja y quedó atento a su requerimiento—. No deje que nadie más que yo vuelva a atarlo, por favor.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos antes de que Levi se riera, dos segundos, muy breve, pero fue una risa clara aunque gutural. Eren estaba alucinando.

—¡Cómo si fuera a dejarte! Ni a ti, ni a nadie, mocoso. Eso se terminó.

—Mmm, supongo que será difícil encontrar una excusa, entonces... —Largó con algo de decepción.

Levi sacó su mano de debajo de la de Eren y la colocó encima, presionando con cierta firmeza, pero sin ánimos de que duela.

—¿Y quién necesita excusas, Eren?

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
